Saving Sonny
by CHIKEESxBBY
Summary: When Sonny's twin sister dies her life chages for the worst. Loosing her crown as Queen Bee and now being called Monster Girl, getting into drugs and fighting. Can any one save her from the same fate that stolen her sisters life?


Every day is the same for me, wake up get ready for school, go to school, go home. Life was never really interesting to me like my friend Tawni she is one of the prettiest I know. She has the blond and pink hair and all the cute tutus a scene kid could have. Me on the other hand I am different from my friends. They call them selfs scene kids, I don't label myself as anything really.

"Move it monster girl!" The head cheerleader yelled pushing me out the way.

Many people call me "Monster girl" why? Just because I wear a lot of black, I listen to screamo, and my favorite because I simply changed. The only people who truly understand me is my friends, they are similar to me so I love them. The only thing is they all are in relationships except for me. No one wants the weird monster girl, when they can have girls like Chasity the head cheerleader. Yeah life for me isn't that amazing but I wouldn't change it for anything because I have the best life I can ask for.

So here I am at lunch with my friends when I happen to over hear the cheerleaders scream. They are on top of the popular pyramid, then there are jocks, drama kids, band geeks, drill team, gangsters, scene kids, emo, then me. Even though I hang with scene kids and the emo kids they always rank me as the lowest of the low. So many people pick on me on a daily basis and I just let them. Why do I do that? Well because I want to be the bigger person and ignore it but one day I swear I will get my revenge.

"Sonny what do you think there screaming for?" Tawni asked eating her carrots. She is a vegetarian along with half of my friends.

"They probably saw a zit on there perfectly horrid face" Zora laughed

"Or worse they probably chipped a nail" Nico added.

"You guys are weird. They always scream" I said pointing out the obvious.

"True but what if something bad happened like a vampire raising from the dead" Tawni said.

"Your so stupid Tawni! Zombies raise from the dead not vampires." Grady snapped. Whoa what was up with him today? Usually he was one of the happiest guys I know.

"Whoa whats with you?" Nico asked.

"My girlfriend got recruited to lord Voldemort, she said we had a good run and left me" Grady replied.

Lord Voldemort also known as Chasity, head cheerleader the queen bee of Beverly Hills High. Her dad is the superintendent of the school district, so what ever she want she gets. I hate it my dad and mom are richer than her parents could ever be and she gets what ever she wants.

"Sonny! Earth to Sonny" I heard Tawni yell snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Dude its time for class. Stop day dreaming and get your ass up" Zora ordered. She was the youngest out of us but the meanest. She was a junior and we were all seniors. She been hanging out with us as long as I can remember her parents disapprove of us but she doesn't let it stop her from hanging out with us. I was walking down the hall when I saw my ex boyfriend Jessie walking, he was one of the most gorgeous guy I had ever been with. He had the black shaggy hair prettiest green eyes, and the most beautifulest smile that makes you want to melt. Even though we are not together any more when I see him my heart still melts. Your probably asking why did we broke up, you see what had happened was Chasity wasn't always the Queen Bee...I was. I ruled the school I had everything I can ever ask for. I was the head cheerleader, I was Junior Prom Queen I had my King on my side. Till she changed everything and ruined my life. I was walking towards him when something caught my eye, it wasn't the normal things that usually catches my eye but in his hand was a picture...a picture I knew so well. It was _our_ picture. In it was a happy couple kissing, that happy couple was Jessie and I. What was he doing with it. But then I realized what he was actually doing it was too late to run.

"Sonny we need to talk" was the only thing he said before grabbing my hand and pulling me into the nearest class room.

"What do you want? To tell me that you hate me again?" I spat out. Okay so yeah even though I still had feelings for this boy I still had a broken heart, when I needed someone the most he was no where to be seen.

"Damn Sonny your always like this ever since you _changed_ you act like you know everything." he argued.

"I changed? Well maybe its true but its the real me and you know that! I always been like this Jessie. It wasn't long ago when you were like this too. Just because I put the pom poms down and picked up a guitar again doesn't change a person it makes a person."

"Really Sonny? Because what I remember was you were always the bitch who kept a secret and when it came out you didn't like it because everything you worked for was _gone!._" okay I have to admit that hurt when he told me that I just looked at him and shook my head.

"I can care less Jessie. Its either love me for who I am or don't even try at all." I replied and walked away slamming the door in his face. I ran all the way to the girls bathroom on the third floor. No one ever went in there because many were too afraid because thats where a girl named Summer was found dead. She overdosed on ecstasy and died. So there I was in tears looking at my self in the mirror. Mascara and black eye liner ran down my cheeks. I don't know what came over me why I was so vulnerable when it came to him I just knew I needed a new way out. Out of this reality and out of this school. I needed time to get over the things that got to me. I walked around the old run down bathroom ever since Summer died they just basically closed this bathroom down. This was her bathroom her sanctuary to get away. I should know I was with her in this bathroom half the time. Summer was my twin, she was the one who got me into cheer, but when she started hanging out with the wrong people she got into drugs and alcohol. She lost her friends, her boyfriend, cheer, and even her life. Some people say they saw me change that month she died, Jessie said he saw the sparks in my eyes fade and die along with her. My parents argue every day thinking that I will go down the same way as my sister once did. The problem was I already saw the future and I know its the same way, but it still hasn't stopped me. I took the little red pill knowing my fate and what will happen if I took it but I just needed my little escape of reality just for a minute. I reapplied my dark make up around my eyes and put my sunglasses on and left the room. I walked down the stairs listing to my ipod. I was in my own little world now.

"Sonny, what are you doing?" I heard some one whisper. I turned around to see if any one was following me, but to my surprise there wasn't any one.

"Sonny. Don't do this to your self" I heard once again.

"Okay who is following me?" I asked looking around, as I paused my favorite song.

"Its me. Summer" goose bumps shot down my arms as I heard that name.

"Very funny, who is it?" I shouted as I saw Chasity walk out of the dark corner from behind me.

"Funny yes it was. I saw you talking to Jessie earlier Sonny, stay away from my boyfriend. I am telling you this for your own good. Next time I wont be so nice. And for future reference don't do drugs your just going to end up like your no good sister. After all we all know what happened to her, she took them just to get them away from you" Chasity snickered. Making my blood boil.

"You have no right talking about Summer like that, you have no clue what went on in the bathroom. If you talk about her again I swear I will slice your throat you fucking bitch!" I screamed.

"Calm down psycho path. No one takes you serious any more" She replied walking away her hills clicking down the line. I watched as she left the hall as the school bell rang my high started, I felt lighter as if I was walking on air. I decided to walk home today taking everything in. My sister is dead. My family hates me. I hate my school. What else can go wrong today? As I got closer to my house I saw a moving truck parked in the house next to mine, oh joy new neighbors.

"Hey do you know who I am? How can you tell me that I have to go to regular school?" I heard some guy shout into his phone. Oh yeah worst thing ever is going to school. I guess I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking because I walked right into him.

"Watch where your walking!" he shouted at me as he tried to get himself back up off the ground.

"I would have but I had better things to look at." I stupidly said.

"What? That doesn't make sense" He replied watching as I got up dusting my self off.

"I know I wasn't thinking. Sorry well welcome to the neighborhood I am Sonny." I greeted extending my hand.

"Thank you Sonny, I'm well you know" He replied. I looked at him as if he was stupid.

"Oh yeah? I don't know who you are." I slowly commented.

"What how could you not know who Chad Dylan Cooper is?" He asked.

"Beats me who is he?" I asked this boy was really killing my high. I took my glasses off to look at him clearly.

"Its me. I am Chad Dylan Cooper. Famous teen idol from Mackenzie Falls. Doesn't that ring a bell?" I just shook my head

"Oh I see why. Your high aren't you?" Chad asked

"Don't tell any one. Please I'll do any thing but don't say anything please." I pleaded. Yeah I know I'm not the one to beg but I just saw my dad pull his car into the drive way and if he found out I would have been sent to live in Wisconsin with my grandmother. No way in hell am I going to go there.

"Sure just follow me and I can help you. I don't know why I am helping you but I just feel like I need to. Don't be expecting it all the time though because CDC does not do nice." He replied walking through his yard. I followed him rolling my eyes which made me really dizzy. I must have looked cracked out to him by the way he kept starring at me. We walked into his house which I stepped in to for the thousandth time now. Penelope use to live here she end up moving because her family found out about her using drugs. She was the reason why drugs got into my sisters possession and later into mine. Chad and I walked down the hall into the kitchen where he started looking for milk?

"Drink this" He ordered holding the carton of milk. Everyone knows milk makes the high die down and he knew what he was doing.

"There is no cup." I simply stated.

"Just drink it." He said, I slowly took hold of the carton of milk opening it up. When the white liquid touched my tongue I knew I was going to throw up but I continued to drink. I was so thirsty I couldn't stop drinking.

"Okay you can stop now." Chad commented. Taking the carton out of my hands. Everything was still dizzy for me at the moment and I felt really tired I just wanted to sleep.

"I'm sleepy." I said before everything went dark. When I woke up I noticed I wasn't in my usual surroundings I looked around and everything was dark. I couldn't remember what happened in the last 24 hours. Where was I doing here? I slowly got up and walk out the room, I remembered this house though it's Penelope's old house. I heard music coming from down the hall, so I followed my instincts and tried to run out the house as fast as I can.

"I see your awake. How are you feeling?" I turned to be face to face with this guy who had really pretty blue eyes. He was just standing there with a cup in his hand and in blue pajama pants. Was I raped?

"Who the hell are you? Why am I hear? I swear if you raped me I am going to kick your ass!" I shouted backing up to the wall.

"Calm down Sonny, you asked for my help remember I am your new neighbor Chad? Do you even remember any thing?" He asked looking confused.

"I remember sitting at lunch talking to my friends. Then I ran into my ex and we got into a fight." I stuttered. Sliding down the wall to the floor, I pulled my legs to my chest and hugged them.

"Its going to be okay."

"No its not you don't know me. You don't know the people I hurt, the people I lost because of something so stupid. They call me monster girl. I deserve it though I am sorry for scaring you." I confessed.

"Wow why do they call you monster girl?" he asked looking at me. I don't know what it was about him but I felt like I could trust him in that moment. We talked all night I told him things I never told my friends, or my family. He told me how every one knows him and called him a jerk. He got kicked out of his show because of his attitude problem he had. I guess there are more people out there who had bigger problems in life than me. I must have fallen back to sleep because the next thing I know is I kept hearing '_Darling what is going on? Honestly that never happened lying is your favorite passion. Leave me and go where you belong to higher hills and lip stick napkins dying is your latest fashion.'_ it was my ring tone but where was my phone? I checked my pockets and nothing and I kept hearing my phone ring.

"Where is my phone?" I asked.

"Oh it fell out of your pocket when you passed out."

"I passed out? What?" I asked grabbing my I phone from his hands to read my newest text message.

_Sonny your mother and I went on vacation see you in three weeks. We left money in your account if you need anything. xoxo Dad. _

"Yeah how many drugs do you take?" He asked. Looking at me puzzled by my expression.

"Almost everyday for going on a year. Before then it would be every other month. Look I am sorry I put my problems on you. Trust me once you start going to my school your going to hate me like everyone else. It was nice talking to you and thank you for helping me. I just can't bring you down with me." I said getting up and walking to the door. He looked lost but I know he would thank me in the long run.


End file.
